


A True First Time

by MarmeLady_Orange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Not really porn… mostly feelings), Anal Sex, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Dean Winchester, Emotions, First Time, Intimacy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: What if Dean had never kicked Castiel out of the bunker? What if Castiel had never lost his virginity to a reaper?"Dean has had a lot of sex. With a lot of different people. Girls. Women. Chicks. And he would be lying if he said he hadn’t liked it. Because sex is something Dean is good at, and it feels great. Or so he thought.Right now, with his arms and mind full of Castiel, he can only see how ordinary all those other times had been. They had been plenty, just like there are plenty of burger joints in America.Cas is no burger… he’s a piece of fancy pie dipped in edible gold. He’s special. He was an angel, a genderless being. He has dude bits between his legs and Dean couldn’t care less. Pretty sure he loves the bastard."





	A True First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had "promised" myself I wouldn’t be writing fanfiction for a little while, instead concentrating on my own stuff. Except, this little thing right here demanded to be written. I had no choice in the matter.
> 
> Maybe I just miss the show a whole lot and can't wait for it to start again. (Not that THIS would happen on the show!) And, I do have my TFWBB to post TOMORROW, and my DCBB in a month, so I should be happy with that.
> 
> Nope… had to write this thing or else I wouldn’t have been able to sleep.
> 
> I hope you’re gonna like it. It’s short, and kind of smutty, but with a whole lot of feelings. Mostly feelings. Dean’s a little ball of feelings and it makes me weak in the knees to think about that.
> 
> .

As he breaches him, Dean can’t help open his eyes. Below him, Castiel’s jaw is slack, his eyes are scrunched close and he’s frowning.

“You okay?” he asks, breathless.

Rather than answering, Castiel lets out a shaky exhale, keeping his eyes resolutely closed as he gives Dean a sharp nod.

Castiel’s lips are moist, shiny, the skin of his chin burnt red from Dean’s stubble. He shifts his hips a bit, enraptured by the sight of Castiel’s head tilting back. There’s a whine that erupts from deep in his throat when Dean wraps his lips over Castiel’s Adam’s apple.

“Uhg…”

Dean slides almost all the way out, his arms trembling on either side of Castiel’s body. He licks his lips, unable to tear his eyes away from the fallen angel lying with his legs splayed wide under him.

He doesn’t get to take as much time as he thinks he should because Castiel wraps a leg around his back to pull him down. It has the desired effect, Dean sinking further inside his lover’s body.

His eyes are now closed and all he can feel is his dick and the heat that surrounds it. He hasn’t bottomed out yet, but only because he’s worried. It’s Castiel’s first time, and not being an angel anymore means he could get hurt.

He slides back out again but doesn’t need Castiel to push him forward this time. He tilts his hips forward again, a bit more forcefully. He can’t help the moan that escapes his lips as he does, which Castiel swallows by capturing his mouth.

“More.”

Dean hums, his breath catching in his throat when Castiel’s pelvis rocks to meet his.

“Fuck!”

They’re almost there. Soon, there won’t be room for the tiniest speck of light where their bodies are joined. Soon, they’ll become one, fused into that legendary beast with two backs.

“Dean…”

“I know…” is all Dean can answer. Doesn’t matter that he doesn’t really know what Castiel means to say, he still feels like he does. And he’s right there with him.

As he pulls back again, ever so slowly, Dean’s mind is flooded with memories of own his first time. The first time someone, a girl, that had let him go ‘all the way’.

Laura… no, Sandra. Sandra Litchfield. 10th grade. Dean had been right about to turn seventeen, something Sandra had done the year before. Both of them young, both of them virgins.

It had been bad. So bad. They had zero experience, were too nervous, too eager… kind of scared, too. They only had time to do it once, John getting his sons back on the road the very next day.

It took some years, and numerous encounters, for Dean to realize how bad his first time had been. Not until Cassie had he understood what sex could be about. How better it was when you actually liked the person you were having sex with.

Castiel moaning below him brought Dean back to the present, where he’d apparently been thrusting shallowly into Castiel’s hole. He opened his eyes, this time meeting Castiel’s blue gaze when he did.

“You okay?” he asked again, stilling his movements to better assess Castiel’s state of mind.

“Don’t stop. Please.”

Dean nodded, dipping down to nip at Castiel’s bottom lip as he pushed in further than he’d been so far, punching the air out of Castiel’s lungs.

“Oh, god!”

In any other circumstances, Dean would have been amused by Castiel calling the name of his father. Now, with his insides turning into goo, Dean couldn’t do much else but make sure he wouldn’t come too quickly.

Because he could do it. Right now, if he wanted to. Except he doesn’t want to. Not now, and not ever if he can help it.

As he finally bottoms out, a throaty moan escapes Dean’s lips. His mind is a whirlwind, his thoughts nothing but wisps of ethereal smoke. He’s painfully aware of all the ways their bodies are touching, and yet it’s not enough. He wants more. So he kisses him.

If he could take residence in Castiel’s body, he would do it in a heartbeat. He wishes he was an angel just so he could possess Castiel, inhabit him and never let go.

“More…” Castiel murmurs against his lips. He almost sounds like he’s in pain.

The only thing Dean can do is slide out and in again, this time more rapidly, forcefully.

“Yes! Dean...”

“Fuck! Cas!”

The tenderness from earlier is still there, but there’s also urgency. Dean’s movements are languid, yet energetic. Castiel meets him thrust for thrust, him too with his eyes open now and boring holes into Dean’s own.

It doesn’t matter that he can feel his mouth watering, Dean is thirsty. So thirsty.

“You’re amazing,” he says before licking the seam of Castiel’s lips, who lets him in, just as thirsty as he his. They drink from each other’s mouth, their hips moving together in harmony.

“Ah!” Castiel exclaims when Dean shifts his position, hitting his lover’s prostate dead on. “Again! Do that again!” he says, probably loud enough that Sam can hear him. Except Dean can’t find it in himself to care. Not at that very moment.

“That’s it, Cas… tell me what you need.”

Castiel chuckles briefly. “This… always this.”

Elated, Dean complies, making sure to hit the spot every time he rams his dick back in. Castiel wraps his other leg around his back, hooking his ankles together. He’s sweating, huffing, moaning, and Dean doesn’t believe he’ll be able to keep going for very long.

“Gettin’ close, Cas… so close…”

He doesn’t want it to be over, but he knows it has to end. He closes his eyes again and stills with only the tip inside Castiel’s hole.

“Dean. Please.”

“I know, baby… I know.” He blindly kisses Castiel again, something slow and deep that leaves them both panting.

Their mouths are still connected when he slides back in, right to the hilt, slowly, bent to remember this moment forever and ever. He wants this one sexual encounter to be the most important he’s ever had.

Because it is.

Dean has had a lot of sex. With a lot of different people. Girls. Women. Chicks. And he would be lying if he said he hadn’t liked it. Because sex is something Dean is good at, and it feels great. Or so he thought.

Right now, with his arms and mind full of Castiel, he can only see how ordinary all those other times had been. They had been plenty, just like there are plenty of burger joints in America.

Cas is no burger… he’s a piece of fancy pie dipped in edible gold. He’s special. He was an angel, a genderless being. He has dude bits between his legs and Dean couldn’t care less. Pretty sure he loves the bastard.

Dean slides out again, just as slowly, then pushes back in. They moan in unison against each other’s mouth, sweaty forehead against sweaty forehead.

“Wish I could forget,” he says under his breath.

Castiel sucks in a breath. “This?”

“The others. Wish you could be my first. My one and only.”

It’s Castiel’s soft gasp that prompts Dean to open his eyes. Castiel is looking back at him, his eyes wide and shiny. It doesn’t matter that he’s balls deep in him, Dean is starting to feel this is bordering on being too intimate.

So he closes his eyes and moves his hips again, back, and forth, and back, and forth. Under him, Castiel huffs and moans, his legs wrapped around him even more tightly now.

They don’t say another word; not when Castiel starts stroking his own shaft at an unbridled pace, not when Dean pistons into him without respite, not when they shout as they come within a minute of each other.

After discarding the condom to the floor and wiping himself and Castiel with his t-shirt, Dean lets his body fall backward on the bed, laying an arm over his face. He’s breathy, sated, sweaty. Next to him, Castiel seems to be going through the same ordeal.

That’s when Dean hears him sniffling.

“Cas?” Dean says as he turns to look at him. Castiel is on his back, his eyes on the ceiling. “You cryin’?”

Castiel shakes his head and sniffles some more. Dean hunches himself up on an arm to hover over Castiel. He’s not crying, not yet, but those are definitely tears in his eyes, right about to spill.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, worried.

Castiel shakes his head again. A tear rolls down toward his temple, but Dean catches it with his thumb before it hits his hair.

“Tell me what’s going on,” he insists. “Please, Cas.”

“Nothing is going on, Dean. I promise.”

“You’re crying.”

“I don’t want to be. I’m happy. I’m so happy. Never thought it could be this way.”

Dean gives him a soft smile and sighs when he feels his own eyes filling with tears.

“Think I know what you mean. T’was awesome.”

Castiel’s brows are knit together. “But you’ve done this before.”

“I thought I did… believe me, I never had anything close to this.”

“With a male partner?”

Dean sighs again. “With anyone. Cas… I’ve had sex before, yeah. A whole lot too… but I never made love. I thought I had, but I was so fucking wrong.” He has a thought for those girls he once thought he loved; Cassie, Robin, Lisa…

Castiel shifts to be facing Dean, who also lies down on his side, both their heads on a single pillow.

“We made love?”

“It sure felt like it. I think. How can we know for sure?”

“I do. I know I love you, so making love makes sense.”

Dean groans. Doesn’t matter that he was the one to bring it up, love still isn’t something he wants to talk about. Even though he very well knows it has to be what he’s feeling for Cas.

And now the tears are spilling from his eyes. It’s Castiel’s turn to be worried.

“Are you okay?”

Dean can only nod as he wipes the tears from his face.

“Are those happy tears?”

Dean swallows, nodding again.

Castiel smiles, cupping a hand over Dean’s jaw. He makes sure to look Dean in the eye when he speaks again. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

More tears spill onto Dean’s cheeks as he too wraps a hand over Castiel’s face. The words are there, on the tip of his tongue.

“I…”

He doesn’t get to say it, Castiel’s lips brushing against his own, ever so softly.

“I know, Dean… I know.”

Dean smiles, relieved. He’ll be able to say it someday, but right now, all he can do is show Castiel how much he loves him. Words will come… later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a whole lot for reading, I really hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought, I’m always happy to read you guys! :D


End file.
